Subcutaneous drugs can be supplied to patients in a vial for home injection. The current method is for the patient to draw the drug from the vial into a syringe and perform a manual injection. The market is moving towards auto-injectors to carry out home injection. Auto-injectors which are manufactured and assembled including a pre-filled syringe of drug are known, for example from international patent application publication no. 2006/106295, which is incorporated herein by reference. There is currently no easy way for a patient to transfer a subcutaneous drug from a vial into an auto-injector.